Controlled Shock Keypad
Main = The '''Controlled Shock Keypad', referred as the "elevated keypad" by HandUnit, is a device used in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Ultimate Custom Night, and later in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery as a tool. They were designed to shock the animatronics, forcing them to head back to their own location. Description From the upper part of the controller, pressing the blue button will turn on the lights to view the animatronics. From the lower part, pressing the orange button will shock the animatronics to return them to their stage. Some may require more than one shock. The keypad in Ultimate Custom Night is different apart the one from Sister Location, as the light button is absent from on the panel, and the fact that it's not on an elevated keypad. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location They are mostly located in the Primary Control Module and Circus Control. The Controlled Shock Keypad is introduced to the player by HandUnit on Night 1, used to "motivate" the animatronics to get them back to their stage if they are off their said location. The blue button is used to illuminate whatever room is being checked, which can be the Ballora Gallery, Funtime Auditorium, or Circus Gallery. If the respective animatronic is off away from their stage, the orange button is used to give the animatronics a "controlled shock", an electrical shock which is apparently supposed to get the animatronic back on their stage. There are several instances throughout the game, however, where the controlled shock does not work. The Controlled Shock Keypad is also used for fending off the Minireenas and Electrobab in the noncanonical Custom Night mode. Ultimate Custom Night The shock panel appears with Scrap Baby upon flipping down the Monitor, on her right. A controlled shock will be used to stop Scrap Baby when clicking on the panel. Every controlled shock costs -1% power. Failing to shock Scrap Baby then flip the Monitor back up will result a jumpscare from Scrap Baby. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery It reappears in the AR game, named as Shocker. This device is used for preventing the animatronic's incoming attack as a way to complete the challenge. To activate the Shocker, tap or swipe the blue lightening button from the bottom center of the screen. Be warned, this device is for limited-use only and will slowly drain the battery when used. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Gameplay FNaFSL-screenshot1.jpg|The keypad from the official screenshot. FNaFSL-screenshot5.jpg|The keypad from the official screenshot. Textures Light_and_Shock_Keypad_PMC_Left.gif|The Shock Keypad on the left side, found in the Primary Control Module. Light_and_Shock_Keypad_PMC_Right.gif|The Shock Keypad on the right side, found in the Primary Control Module. OffLeft.png|The Shock Keypad from the Circus Control room. ShockButton.png|The orange "shock" button for the Shock Keypad. BlueLight.png|The blue "light" button for the Shock Keypad. 2488.png|The "CONTROLLED SHOCK" button used for the Custom Night. Miscellaneous ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|The teaser for the Controlled Shock Keypad. |-|Audio = Category:Objects Category:Devices Category:Tools Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery